Untitled
by winnerXxXloser
Summary: I was quietly sitting on the couch when I heard the door opened. I stood up immediately. Then a cute guy entered and ran towards me. He hid himself behind me. I was about to ask his name when girls, holding chocolates and letters, appeared.
1. Chapter 1

February 13. It's a day before Valentine's. I'm sure everybody's busy writing a letter, practicing their lines in confessing and preparing their gifts for their special someone. I'll admit, I'm one of them.

What should I give him? Chocolates? No, he hates sweets. We've been friends for almost 8 years. I should have known what he wants. I think I'll just confess to him. We always talk about random stuff, that's why we feel comfortable with each other. Confessing should be easy for me.

I was quietly sitting on the couch when I heard the door opened. I stood up immediately. Then a cute guy entered and ran towards me. He hid himself behind me. I was about to ask his name when girls, holding chocolates and letters, appeared. I'm a bit claustrophobic so it'll be a problem if they will all enter this small space.

"STOP!" I shouted. Luckily, they all did. "W-Why are you here?"

A girl pointed towards the guy behind me. "We want him."

"I told you to leave those things outside my room," he said.

"But we want a kiss and a hug from you," another one said. Then the others started to make noises.

"Wait!" I shouted again. The surrounding's making me nauseated. "Why don't you just follow what he said and save your hugs and kisses for tomorrow? It's not yet Valentine's after all."

They seemed to accept my idea. "I think you're right. Let's go girls. Let's leave," then they all left my room. Ah! Those people messed up my place.

I sat back on the couch and sighed. I'm feeling better now. "What a day!" I said.

The guy sat beside me and smiled. "Thanks."

I shook my head. "No problem. It looks like you really need my help. I can also see that being a heartthrob is difficult. But, I'm sorry. I don't know you."

"I know. It's also my first time seeing you. I'm Sasuke. I'm a sophomore."

I smiled. "We're the same. I'm also a sophomore. I'm Hinata."

"Nice meeting you," then he stood up. "Sorry, I disturbed you."

I also stood up. "As I've said, no problem. It was nice meeting you too."

He bowed down. "I'll leave now," then he left.

I sighed again. Then the thought of me confessing to my bestfriend made me nervous. Maybe I should sleep now and take a rest. I need to prepare myself for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

February 14. As expected, a lot of students started to look after their crushes. Some are already confessing and the others are still hesitant. I and my friends decided to meet near the campus' field. I sat on the bench, together with Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and him, Shino. I looked up at the skies. I hope it won't rain.

"Yah, Hinata!" Ino said.

I turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Good luck!"

I glared at her. "Ino!"

"Why? I thought you're going to confess to him later?"

I looked down. I'm kind of embarrassed because Shino's there."Y-Yes. B-But just keep quiet."

I saw her nod. "Okay."

"How about you, Ino? Are you sure you're going to confess to that Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. That made me smile because I can sense his jealousy.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking about that."

"If I were you, I'll not tell him. He doesn't even know you. Just leave your feelings behind."

"You're just jealous, Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"W-Who told you? I'm not, okay?"

Then someone sat beside me. I looked up and felt my heart beat faster. It's Shino. "You're hiding something from me," he said.

"W-W-What?" I asked.

"You're confessing to whom?"

I hate you, Ino. "D-Don't mind it."

"Why? We're bestfriends, right?"

I nodded. "Y-Yes. B-B-But, you don't know him."

"Try me."

What am I going to do? "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

I stood up. "Follow me," then I started to walk towards the campus' garden, near the dorm. Nobody goes there so, that's the best place to confess. I stopped when we got there. Then I turned to look at him. It's the moment of truth.

"Tell me. Who is he?"

"H-He… is…" then I heard screams. And it's approaching us. "What's that?"

Then girls appeared. They're running after a guy, who is running towards us. I think I knew him. Oh, he's Sasuke. He, like yesterday, hid behind me and told me to stop those girls.

"STOP!" I shouted.

"Tell them to leave," he whispered.

"Umm… Sorry but you all have to -"

"Shut up!" a girl in front said. "Who are you by the way? You're the one who should leave."

I should leave? "What? I was just standing here a while ago with a friend then you all appeared. And you're asking me to go away?" Ah! These girls…

"YES!"

"Leave," Sasuke said. He sounded serious.

"Why? We just wanted to be with you this Valentine's Day," another girl said.

He moved forward. "Just leave."

"We won't!"

After a few seconds, I felt him grabbed my hand. That shocked me. "Leave."

The others were also surprised. "W-What's that?"

He raised our hands for everyone to see it. "As you can see, I already have a girlfriend."

I immediately turned to glare at him. "What?"

Several daggers are being thrown at me. "What are you talking about?" girls started to question.

"She's my girlfriend. So better stop running after me. I'm taken," then Sasuke smirked.

"NO! This can't be! You're just making excuses."

"Do I really have to kiss her to prove you?"

What the heck are you saying? "Look. Do you know-" I was again interrupted.

"So please, just leave."

The girls, after being disappointed, started to disappear. I can't believe this. He used me as an excuse. I swear I won't forgive this person.

"Is that what you want to tell me?" Shino said. He totally misunderstood.

I looked at him and shook my head. "N-No. What I wanted to say is-"

He smiled. "It's okay. I understand why you kept it from me. Congratulations," then he left. Waaahh! He misunderstood it. What the…

"Thanks," I heard Sasuke said. "You already saved me twice. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. I still don't know how but I'll repay you. Thanks again," then he left.

I wanted to cry. I wanted it badly. My plan's ruined, ruined by those girls. What I wanted is to confess, not this. I fell onto my knees. Now, what's the plan? What do I have to do to make Shino understand? I don't know. I don't know.

My tears started to flow and the sky as well.


	3. Chapter 3

February 15, Saturday. It's already 9 am but still, I don't want to stand up and eat my breakfast. Upset. That's how I feel. After what happened yesterday, who wouldn't feel the same? Waaahhh! What should I do to make him understand what happened? What?

Staring blankly at my ceiling, that's what I'm doing now. I'm waiting for my bed to eat me up. Then I heard some strange sounds from outside. Someone's with me? Wait. That can't be. I have no roommate. I stood up at went outside my room. And right, there's someone at the kitchen. Who's this guy?

"Um… excuse me?" I said.

He turned to look me. Then he smiled. It's him again. "Good morning," Sasuke greeted.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your new roommate."

What? "Roommate?"

"Yes. Remember those girls yesterday? They keep on knocking on my door. It's annoying so, I asked Sir Kakashi another room. And he gave me this."

I nodded. "Okay," then I walked towards my room.

"Wait." I automatically stopped. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not in the mood. Sorry," then I entered my room.

*****3:00 pm*****

Someone entered my room. I looked up to see a blushing Ino. I stood up and asked, "Why?"

She smiled. "You're with him?"

"Are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Yup. Since when? You didn't tell me about this."

"It was just this morning when I knew he moved in. so, what brought you here?" then I sat back on my bed.

She also sat beside me. "What happened yesterday? Did you confess? What did he said? His reaction?"

I just looked down. I'm starting to be depressed again.

And as expected, she noticed something. "Uh-oh. This is not good. He rejected you?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then why are you sad?"

It took me seconds before answering. "I wasn't able to tell him."

"What?"

"Something happened."

"What?"

"Don't mind it."

"Tell me."

I sighed. "He thought I already have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Why?"

I looked up at her. "I'll tell you next time. I'm really not in the mood to talk about it. Sorry."

She nodded. "I understand," then she stood up. "I'll leave now. I remembered I have to meet Shikamaru today."

I smiled. "Is that a date?"

"O-Of course not! He just wanted to ask something about the previous lesson."

"You know what, I think he likes you."

"W-What?"

"Believe me. I can sense it. He's jealous when you talk about Sasuke."

"Shut up!" she's blushing. "I'll leave now."

I nodded. "Okay. Take care!"

"Okay," then she left.

"Ino, you should really pay attention to Shikamaru," then I went back to stare at the ceiling.

*****7:00 pm*****

Still, I haven't eaten anything. Aaahh! My stomach hurts. But it's troublesome to get food at the kitchen. I think I'll just sleep.

"Hinata?" I heard Sasuke called me. Then he knocked. "Hinata? Are you awake?" I didn't answer. He's the reason why I'm like this, by the way. "I think you haven't eaten anything so I cooked something for you. Can I come in?"

I wanted to just ignore him but my stomach disagreed. So I reached for the door knob and turned it. "Okay."

He went inside and put the food on my study table. Then he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. Thanks for the food. You can leave now."

But he didn't. "Sorry. I know it's my fault. But I can't think of any excuse that time."

Why? I'm not feeling any anger right now. "It's okay. It's not your fault, it's mine."

He shook his head. "No. I shouldn't have go there and disturb you. Because of me, you weren't able to tell something to your friend. Sorry. I'll just leave the food here. Call me if you want something," then he left and closed the door.

Sasuke. He's not that bad. I think I can get along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, the start of another week. I woke up early so that I can do my homeworks. I wasn't able to do them because I was feeling weak yesterday. I went to the living room with my books and sat on the couch. I started answering while watching TV. After 5 minutes, someone turned the TV off.

"You can't finish that if you keep on glancing at the television," Sasuke said.

I looked up at him. "You're early. Why?"

He sat beside me. "I heard the noise and it woke me up."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," then he picked up my Math book. He scanned the pages and smiled. "You're good at Math."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I just like it so I found it easy."

"I heard you're also good in History and Science. That's why you ranked first in your class."

How did he know? "Y-Yes. By the way, from what class are you?"

"I'm from class A."

Wow. Class A. I shouldn't have asked him. "Oh. You're smart," then I went back to my homework.

He stood up. "I'll cook our breakfast. Concentrate on doing that so you can finish it in minutes."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I'll cook now," then he left.

We both left the dorm at 7:30. While walking with him, I heard some people talking.

"Look, it's true." "I can't believe it." "They're in a relationship?"

So, people are starting to gossip now. I hate it. Are they fools? I can't believe that they actually believe Sasuke. I was about to shut those people up when he spoke.

"There's your room, you can go in now," he said.

I nodded. "Arigato."

"I'll go now. See you at lunch."

At lunch? "W-Why?"

He smiled. "That's what a couple do, right. I'll see you later," then he left.

A couple? We're a couple? He's really taking it seriously? It was only a joke, right? What the heck's happening?

"Are you okay?" a guy, with a very familiar voice, asked me.

I turned around. I'm right, it's Shino. "Y-Yes."

"You looked confused. Is something bothering you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

He nodded and smiled. His smile made my heart skip a beat. "Then, let's go inside. Classes are about to start. Shikamaru and Kiba wanted to talk to you."

"W-Why?"

"I don't know."

"O-Okay. Let's go," then we both entered our room. I wonder what they want to know.

I went to my chair and put my bag on the side. Then Shikamaru and Kiba sat beside me. They looked confused, interested, sad… I really don't know.

"Why?" I asked.

"Is it true?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?"

"You're Sasuke's girlfriend?"

What the… "Of course not."

"Really?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Y-Yes. W-We're not in a relationship. I've met him just last Thursday," I explained.

He sighed. "Good."

"But what happened to you and Shino? Have you confessed?" Kiba asked.

I shook my head. "N-Not yet."

"Why?"

"It's kind of difficult to tell so, let's not talk about it, okay?"

They both nodded. "Okay. See you at lunch."

Lunch. "Okay."

"Okay," then they both went to their proper places.

*****12:00 pm*****

I, together with my friends, went to the cafeteria to eat. Then I saw Sasuke, sitting alone on a table. And he's looking at me, so I just looked down and continued to sip my Coke.

"Hinata," Ino said.

I didn't look up. "Yes?"

"So, what happened?"

"I still don't want to talk about it. Just forgot those things."

"She's right. And besides, it's not true so let's leave it like that," Kiba said.

"It isn't true?" I heard Shino asked.

I looked up at him. "Y-Yes. N-Nothing's really going on between us. You just misunderstood what happened there."

"If it's not what you're going to tell me, then what was it?"

He really sounded curious. That made me swallowed hard. "W-What?"

"You want to say something, right?"

Uh-oh. This is bad. "Well… I just want to-"

"Excuse me," a guy said.

We all looked up. It's him again. I saw Ino blushing and Shikamaru looking at the blushing Ino. Both Shino and Kiba are confused.

"Yes?" Kiba asked.

"I want to talk to her," then Sasuke glared at me.

"M-Me?" I asked.

"I told you this morning to meet me here. But you came with your friends." Really, what's up with him?

"But I didn't agree."

He pulled me up. "Let's go."

"Wait," Shino interrupted. He's really my savior. "You're not her boyfriend, remember?"

"Who told you I'm not?"

"That's the truth," I said.

"From now on, we're an official couple."

Couple? "W-W-WHAT?" My response made the people turn to look at us. That's pretty loud.

Sasuke just smiled. "From now on, I'm you boyfriend," then he left.

*****At the dorm*****

I went inside and found him there, sitting on the couch and doing his homework. It's time to confront him now. I can't take this kind of joke.

"Yah!" I said.

"What?" he answered, without even looking up.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course."

"Then there's something wrong with you. Why do you have to use me for your show? I'm really not interested so please, end this thing."

"You're not interested? Who said that you need to be interested in this?"

"What?"

"There's nothing you can do with it. Everybody will believe in everything I say. So you telling everyone that this is only a joke, it's useless."

This is annoying. "What do I have to do for you to end this?"

He finally looked at me. "Nothing."

Irritating. "Please."

"Okay," then he stood up. "Be my girlfriend for a month."


	5. Chapter 5

*****FLASHBACK*****

_"What?" I said._

_"Be my girlfriend. It's only for a month. It's not that long," Sasuke said._

_"I won't, okay? I will not ride in your jokes anymore."_

_"I'm serious."_

_"Well I also am. Who do you think will want to be you GIRLFRIEND?" I emphasized the last word._

_"A lot. So you're lucky."_

_He's thick skinned. "Then give me a reason to give you a chance."_

_He smiled. "I'll help you with Shino."_

_He'll help me? "W-What?"_

_"I'll help explain everything to him. So be my girlfriend."_

_What am I going to say? "This is insane."_

_"Do you want to do it?"_

_It took me seconds before answering. "Fine. But only for a month."_

_He smiled. "Thanks. But there's something I want to add."_

_There's another one? "What?"_

_"If you fell in love with me within one month, forget about Shino."_

_WHAT? "That will not happen. I'm not going to fall for someone like you."_

_"If you did, you'll be my official girlfriend. But if you didn't, I'll leave you alone. I'll leave the dorm, I'll leave the school. So, is it a deal?"_

_Sasuke will leave? "Okay."_

_"Then see you tomorrow," then he went in his room._

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

This is crazy. It's not yet a week since I met him and now, he's my 'boyfriend'? I really don't know what's happening now. All I know is that everything will be normal after a month. March 19. I can't wait.

I decided to leave the dorm early to avoid Sasuke. I don't want to hear gossips again. They are really annoying. I went to my chair, sat down and grabbed my notebook. I'm not going to study my notes, that's not my habit. All I want to do is to write something: doodles. Then I saw someone from my peripheral vision. I looked up and saw Shino. He looked concerned.

"What happened?" I asked.

He sat in front and looked at me. "I'm the one who should ask you that."

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. Why?"

"I thought there's nothing going on between you and Sasuke. But the girls outside kept on wailing. 'Sasuke's taken.' That's what they're saying."

I gulped. "Umm… Shino."

His face became softer. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "S-Sorry. I can't tell you everything. But just wait a little. I'll just fix some things and then, you'll know everything. Just wait. I hope you'll understand."

He slowly nodded. "Okay."

I placed a weak smile on my face. "Thanks."

"Does anything happened?" I looked up. It's Ino. "You two looked serious."

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

Shino stood up. "I'll go back to my seat. Let's just meet at the cafeteria later."

"Sorry. I can't accompany you guys," I apologized.

"Why?"

"I'm sitting with Sasuke later."

He looked confused but still, he nodded. "Fine," then he went to his seat.

Ino replaced him. "Yah! What happened?"

I looked down. "He asked me about Sasuke."

"And you're worried that he might believe that you're already taken?"

"He's my crush, not that Uchiha. Of course I don't want Shino to misunderstand."

"I understand. But now, forget your problem first. I want to tell you something."

I looked up. "What?"

She smiled. It looks like she's really happy. "You know what, you're right. I really should pay attention to Shikamaru. He already confessed yesterday."

It made me smile. "Really? So, are you giving him chance?"

"I told you before that I really like Sasuke. But after what happened yesterday, I found out that I like Shikamaru more."

"So, you're officially dating?"

She nodded. "Yes. Actually, we have a date tomorrow after class. I'm kind of excited."

"You really should be. Good luck to both of you."

She hit my arm. "Yah! We're not yet in a relationship so don't wish us good luck."

"Okay, okay."

She stood up. "I forgot to do my homework. I'll go back now," then she also took her seat. Shikamaru. You're pretty fast.

Lunch break. I went to the cafeteria and looked for that brat. Unfortunately, he's there, waiting for me. I slowly walked towards him and sat. I don't know why this is happening to me.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad you came," then he reached out and kissed my forehead. Crap! All the girls threw death glares at me.

"Don't do that again or else," I threatened.

"Or else what?" he said, still smiling.

Why do I feel defeated? "Never mind," then I started to eat my sandwich.

After minutes of silence, he said, "He's worried."

I looked up. "Excuse me?"

"He's worried. And he's also somewhat jealous," then he smirked. "How long have you been friends?"

What a question. "8 years."

"That's long. But do you know his feelings for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "You like him but, you're now expecting that he also like you?"

"Will you stop?"

"Believe me. He likes you. Look at him to see his jealousy."

"I won't believe in you, okay?"

"Okay. I'll respect your choice. Continue eating."

I'll admit I'm a little bit curious. So I took a peek at him. He's looking down. Look up, Shino! I want to see your face and prove this crap that he's wrong. Then I heard him chuckle.

"You're interested in what I said, right?"

I glared at him. "Shut up," then I decided not to glance again and just eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday. I sighed. I've been much stressed these days. I want to end this now! But I already promised him and I don't want him to think that I break promises. I don't have to worry. 25 days. I only have 25 days. After this, it's over.

"Hinata," someone called me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Come here for a moment."

Aish! He's really annoying. "Why would I?"

"Someone's looking for you."

For me? "Is that Ino? Tell her I'm busy. I'm not in the mood for entertaining visitors. Tell her I'm sorry."

"It isn't her so, go out from there."

"Then who's that?"

"His the most important person in your life. Don't make him wait at the corridor."

He didn't even offer a seat to him? "Fine. I'll go out in a minute."

As I've said, I went outside and checked if it's really him. I opened the door slightly and peeked. And yes, he's there. So I slowly went out and greeted him.

"H-H-Hi," I'm stuttering again!

Shino smiled. "Sorry. I didn't tell you beforehand that I'm visiting you."

"I-It's okay."

"Are you busy?"

I shook my head. "No."

"So, is it okay if I ask you to go out for a talk?"

I nodded. "Of course."

So we went to a café near the dorm. It was silent for a few minutes. This is bad. Awkwardness is slowly building between us. Aish!

"So, are you going to tell something?" I asked. I really can't stand this silence.

Few seconds passed before he answered. "How's your relationship with Sasuke?"

"What?" I can't believe he asked me that.

"How's he being a boyfriend?"

What will I say? "Umm… He's a nice… boyfriend."

He nodded. "Good. Just tell me if he hurt you."

I just nodded. "O-Okay."

He sighed. "A lot of girls in the campus curse you."

"I know. And I understand them."

"They're all jealous. They still can't believe the fact that you're Uchiha's girlfriend."

"I know. I feel sorry for them."

"So, you also feel sorry for me?"

What? "H-H-Huh?"

"I'm jealous."

I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'm jealous. Ino's jealous. Shikamaru and Kiba also. We're your friends. Of course we're a bit envious of Sasuke."

Ah, okay. "Sorry. I really want to end this but-"

"But you can't?"

I looked down. "Yes."

"But you know what? The two of you look good with each other."

Those words hurt me. It hurts very much. "Really?" I have to hold back my tears. I can't cry in front of him. "T-Thanks."

"Be a good girlfriend to him. I'm your friend so I'll support you in your decisions. And if he hurt, as I've said, call me. I'll give him a smack on his face if you want."

I just nodded. "Okay," then I continued drinking my coffee.

*****8:00 pm*****

_"But you know what? The two of you look good with each other…"_

He said those words. And it hurt me like someone stabbed me. Aaah! I want to die, seriously!

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked me.

Isn't it obvious? "Yes."

"But why are you crying?"

I touched my face and yes, I am. "It's nothing."

"Tell me. What happened? Did Shino said something bad?"

"Why would I tell you? If I have a problem, just don't bother me. It's not your business." Did I sound rude?

"Is it because of me?"

Yes, it is. "I'm not crying because of you."

Minutes passed before he answered. "Fine. You can back out."

I looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

"I know you really don't want this kind of game. I'm sorry. I'm not going to annoy you. I don't want you to get angry with me so I'll stop this."

Is this for real? "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'll just face those fangirls alone. I don't want to involve you anymore. Don't worry, I'll still help you with Shino."

I smiled. He's kind after all. "Arigato! Thank you very, very much!"

"No problem. Again, sorry," then he went to his room.

I think he finally realized that he should not be using me to avoid those girls. It made me very, very happy. Whoah! I really can't believe it. Now, everything's going to be normal again.


	7. Chapter 7

Crrrrrng! Crrrrrng! Crrrrrrng!

The noise from the clock woke me up. It's already 6 in the morning. I need to prepare for school now. I have good news to share to my friends. This is exciting! So I immediately jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and saw a cheerful face, not a stressed one. Great! Everything's back to normal.

"You looked so happy. I'm the reason why, I guess," Sasuke said.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Thank you!."

"What I did is the right thing. You don't have to thank me. We're quits now."

I shook my head. "Not yet."

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"You said you'll help me with Shino. You still have to do that," I reminded him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Fine. I'll find a right time to do my promise."

"Good," then I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Is it okay if I leave first?"

He nodded. "Sure. I still have to fix my room. Go now."

"Okay. I'll go now!" then I left.

Lunch break. We all went to the cafeteria right after the teacher dismissed us. We ordered our food and sat around the table that we always use. I was about to take a bite of my sandwich when Ino said something.

"Has something happened? You looked different today," she said.

"She's right. I've never seen you that happy. What happened?" Kiba asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, really. Does there have to be a reason to be happy?"

"In your case, yes. Last week, you were so stressed, like someone's annoying you from time to time. Tell us. What happened?" Shikamaru insisted.

"I swear. It's nothing. Why? Aren't you happy that I'm like this?"

"We're happy. We're very happy," Shino said.

I looked at him and smiled. "I know. I'm also happy."

"But I think this has something to do with Sasuke," Ino said.

I nodded. "Partly yes."

"Speaking of Sasuke, why aren't you with him today?" Shikamaru asked.

"From now on, I'll be joining you again. There's no reason for me to be with him now."

He looked surprise. "Did you break up with him?"

"I hope you did," someone said.

We all looked up and saw a girl. She's cute but not that tall. It's my first time seeing her but she's already angry at me. Did I do something wrong to her?

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Who am I?... You don't know who I am?" she looked insulted.

I just nodded. "Yes. I really don't know you."

"So Sasuke didn't tell you that he has a girlfriend."

A girlfriend? "What?"

"Fine. I think I'll just introduce myself to you. I'm Sakura from Class D. I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. I'm the girlfriend of the guy you flirted with."

Ino stood up. "I'm sorry but my bestfriend didn't flirt with your boyfriend. Oh! Is he really your boyfriend? But why didn't he tell us about you? Everybody knows that he's been single for three years now."

"That is because we want to hide our relationship from all of you."

"Really? Or is it because he wanted to hide the fact that you are his girlfriend? Who knows? Maybe you're a big embarrassment to him."

I stood up. "Ino, stop it," I said.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Sakura said. She's pissed off.

"Please stop this," I repeated then bowed down. "Sorry for what my friend has said. Sorry."

"Hinata! You shouldn't apologize to her," Ino said.

"She should because she took Sasuke from me," Sakura said.

"She took nothing from you," someone familiar said. It's Sasuke. "I've never been yours to start with."

"What?"

"Who told you that you're my girlfriend? We're over. You're just my ex-girlfriend. Remember that." Wow. He sounded very cool.

"But you said you're not going to leave me. You promised that, didn't you?"

"Promises are meant to be broken."

She shook her head. "No. I trust you, Sasuke. I'm sure you're just using that girl to-"

"Who told you he's using me?" Shoot! Why did I say that? Aish! You're really stupid, Hinata!

She looked at me angrily. "You're not his type, okay? Do you really think that he'll be serious with you? Wake up, girl. That's not going to happen."

Then I saw Sasuke stood beside me. "You're not my type."

"Please. Stop this joke. Fine. I'll admit. I'm very, very jealous. So just dump her now. You don't need her."

"I need her." Why did it sound true?

"No, you don't," she insisted.

Few seconds passed before he answered. "Then look. Watch carefully," then he did something that made us all shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to absent, really. What happened yesterday was so embarrassing. How can I face my friends now? I have no dignity left to show to my classmates. If I attend school today, I'm sure they'll talk about me, about yesterday. Aish! I really hate attention. But after that kiss, I'm sure the whole campus already knew me.

"Hinata, go out now," Sasuke said.

"I don't want!" I answered.

"But you have to attend classes today. You have a long test in Biology later, right? Let's go. We're going to be late."

"I really don't want! I'll just ask for a make-up test. Go to school alone, okay?"

"… Look. I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. But I have no choice but to do that."

"Shut up! Aish. That was really embarrassing."

"Fine. If you don't want to go out, the deal will continue. I hope you still remember that."

The deal? "I don't care! I won't go to school this week!"

"Okay. But you have to be my girlfriend for a month. Remember that if you fell in love with me, our relationship will no longer be a joke. So if you want to stick with Shino, you have to tell yourself not to like me," he paused for a while. "You didn't complain so I assume you understood me. I'll change some rules later, okay? I'll go now. Bye," then he left.

He'll change some rules? Why? Is he going to change them into harder ones? Aish! He really wants to make fun of me. This is crazy! But what can I do? Nothing. And that kiss proved me that. That kiss. He kissed me in front of my friends, of the people there at the cafeteria. That guy. He took my first kiss away. Damn that Sasuke!

"I thought you're absent. Sasuke told me that you're not attending classes this week," Ino said.

I shook my head. "I can't miss the long test today. It'll be troublesome to take make-up tests. It'll ruin my schedule."

She flashed a wide smile. That was weird.

"What's with that smile?"

Then she moved closer. "Tell me. How was it?"

"What?"

"He's your first kiss, right? How was it?"

Ah, this girl. "Aish! Stop it."

"Tell me. I'm really curious. You're the last person in the group that experienced her first kiss. So what?"

I thought for awhile. "It wasn't bad."

"You liked it?"

Do I like it? "As I've said, it wasn't bad. It was my first so I kind of like it."

She tapped my arm. "You're so lucky, do you know that?"

I smiled. "Really?" Wait. Why am I smiling? "Yah! Stop talking about nonsense."

She nodded. "Okay. But you know what? We're all shocked when he did that. I immediately looked at Shino. He looked hurt." Hurt? He's affected? "But still, what he did was romantic."

I looked down. I want to talk to Shino. "He's hurt. But why?" I whispered.

And Ino heard it. "He likes you. We've told you that before, right?"

I shook my head. "No. That's impossible."

She sighed. "He likes you, Hinata. I just don't know why he hasn't confessed yet."

I really need to talk to him. "Okay. I'll think about it later."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

After the lunch break, I went to my locker to get some things. I was about to open it when someone shut it close. I looked at that person and saw a furious Sakura. This is bad.

"W-Why?" I said.

"Yah! Leave my Sasuke alone!" she said.

"What?"

"You're not the girl for him so leave him alone. He's mine, okay? Back off."

Whoah! That was strong. "What if I don't?"

"Then you're dead meat."

Really? "I won't leave him with someone like you. And besides, he's not yours anymore."

She's pissed off now. "Yah!" then she slapped me. My left cheek hit the open locker beside mine. Ouch! "If you still want to live peacefully, stop your fantasies. He will never like you. Put that in your head," then she left.

I stood there for a moment. Aish! I shouldn't have said that. But that's the only way for her to stop, for me to help Sasuke. Wait. Why am I helping him in the first place? Aaah! I don't want to think about that now. Stress is coming back again.

"Yah!"

I turned around. It's Uchiha. "Why?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting some things."

Then he saw something on my face and went closer to me. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Why?" I lied.

He touched my left cheek. I flinched. "Sorry."

"It's nothing. It's just a scratch."

"It's not," he grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Treat your wound first before going back to your room. You don't want that to be infected, do you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go," then he dragged me to the clinic.

The school nurse immediately worked on my wound. She put bandage on it and said that we can now go back to our class. But Sasuke insisted that we can skip it just for today. So we went to the school's garden and sat on the bench. We're a meter apart so I feel comfortable.

"Sorry," he said after a moment of silence.

I just looked down. "It's my fault. I pissed her off that's why she slapped me."

"It's my fault from the very start."

I slowly nodded. "You're right. But at least you admit it."

"Oh, by the way. I'll change the rules now."

"Go ahead."

"We only have 22 days left. You shouldn't fall in love with me or else."

"Or else what?"

"You will have to marry me before graduation."

I looked up at him, shocked. What the heck? "M-M-Marry you?"

He nodded. "Yes. And that's final."

"W-Wait. I haven't agreed yet. Of course you should know my part first, whether I agree or not."

"No. I'm the only one who can change the rule. And it is my choice if I'll consult you or not."

"What?"

"That's all," then he stood up. "I'll go back now," and left me.


	9. Chapter 9

Kill me. Kill me now.

Attending classes means facing embarrassment. Aish! I thought it's over but I'm wrong. 21 days. Three weeks. Be patient, Hinata. You just have to wait for three more weeks. Just wait.

"Why?" Shino asked.

I looked down. "Umm… I just want to know something."

"What?"

I took a deep breath. Relax. "Promise me first that you'll tell the truth."

"Okay."

A few seconds passed. "Tell me," then I looked at him. "What can say about what happened the other day?"

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I know you saw what happened there at the cafeteria. I want to know how you felt that time."

He avoided my eye contact. "What are you talking about?"

Okay. I'll go straight to the point now. "Are you jealous?"

Then he looked at me. He's serious. "What do you think?"

"What?"

"I'll admit. I'm jealous. I'm even hurt when I saw that. But I know there's nothing I can do. He loves you. And you also love him. I'm not in the right place to get angry."

He thought I love Sasuke? "Wait. Why? Why are jealous? Why are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "I thought eight years is enough."

"What?"

"I like you."

Impossible. This cannot be. "Y-Y-You like me?"

"Yes… I like you."

These word. You don't know how long I've waited to hear them. "S-Since when?"

"It's been seven years. I'm sorry if I didn't tell that earlier. But now that you already knew it, I hope we'll still be friends. Don't worry. I know that you like him. I'll respect that."

But I don't like him. "You completely misunderstood."

"There's nothing I misunderstood. Your actions proved me that you feel the same way he does," then he smiled. "Remember what I said last Saturday? The two of you looked good together. That's true… A cute couple."

Aish! My tears. Don't flow, please? "O-Okay. I guess we should end this talk now."

He nodded. "You're right. Let's go. The class is about to start," then we went back to our room.

*****7:00 pm*****

"Hinata," Sasuke said.

"Yes?" I answered weakly.

"I saw you talking with Shino. What did he said?"

"Why do want to know?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"Tch," then I turned the television off. "Just mind your own business, understood?"

Then someone knocked. I stood up and walked towards it. I opened the door only to see Sakura. As usual, she's mad.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where's Sasuke? Give him back," she answered.

"He lives here."

"I don't care. Just give him back to me."

I really hate this girl. "How many times should I tell you that he's not coming back to you? He's mine now. And I won't let you get him. No way."

"Yah! Sasuke! Get out from there!"

Then he went out. "Leave."

"I won't leave. I need to bring you back to your room. You shouldn't be living with that girl."

"I won't leave her side. I want to live here, okay? Leave now."

"But you-"

"Yah!" I'm pissed now. "Listen very carefully. If you want to live peacefully, don't mess up with me."

"I'm not scared."

Aish! This girl's annoying me. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend!"

"How dare you call him your boyfriend?"

Inhale, Hinata. Calm down. "Back off." That's right, Hinata! You delivered those words perfectly!

"… I'm not yet finished with you bitch," then she left.

Stress, stress, stress. What should I do to make you leave me?

Then the Uchiha clapped. "That's great!"

"Tch," then I went back to the living room. "I really don't know why I'm helping you."

"I don't know either. But thanks, really," then he kissed me forehead. That made my heart skips a beat. "Thanks." He went to his room after saying that word.

Why? Why did my heart acted like that? Aish! This is crazy. I don't understand myself now.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything happens for a reason. But why is this happening to me?

Sakura, that desperate girl, continued to annoy me. Fortunately, Ino's always there to rebut. I haven't talked to Shino since the day he confesses. And Sasuke… Um… He always… I don't know why but there's something in him or in everything he does that makes my heart pound very hard. This is bad, isn't it?

"Yah! Stop staring at him or else he'll melt," Ino said.

I immediately looked down. "I'm not, okay?"

"I've seen it. You're daydreaming about him."

I glared at her. "Yah!"

"So, Shino already confessed to you."

I slowly nodded. "Y-Yes."

"But he's already late, right?"

Late? "What are you talking about?"

"These past few days, I've been observing you. And I've noticed that your feeling for him is already gone. It looks like you found another special someone in Sasuke."

No. That isn't true. "I admit we're pretty close. But I promised myself that I will never like that guy."

"But we all know that most of the promises we made are meant to be broken. So it is still possible for you to like him. And that's what I'm seeing now."

I won't believe you. "I won't like him. Period."

She shrugged. "Okay. It's your decision so I'll respect that. But I want you to think of it thoroughly. You wouldn't be in this situation if you don't like him. You wouldn't agree to be his girlfriend if you don't like him. And I'm sure that if this comes to an end, you'll be hurt."

I don't want to believe you. "Fine."

*****5:00 pm*****

"Hinata," Sasuke said.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I've heard that he already confessed to you."

"Y-Yes."

"So there's no need for me to help you."

"There's also no need for me to help you."

"You promised me that you'll finish this agreement. There's no turning back now."

If continuing this will make me fall for him, I should stop now. "What should I do to convince you to end this?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You still have to wait for-"

I'm getting tired of this, really. "Will you just leave me alone?"

"I won't."

"Why? Are you having a good time annoying me? I'll tell you this. I'm sick of your game, Uchiha. If want to play this kind of joke, find someone who will enjoy it like you."

"Are you angry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He looked somewhat concerned. "Okay. I'll just decrease the number of days-"

"I want to end this right now!"

"But I really need your help."

"I don't care!" Relax, Hinata.

"Please. After this, I'll leave. You'll not see me anymore."

"Then get lost."

Hurt. That's what I saw on his face. "Do you really want me to leave?"

"Yes! That's all I want."

He looked intensely at my eyes. "Even if I say that… I like you?"

What? "Will you please stop saying nonsense?"

"I'm serious. I like you."

I shook my head. This isn't true. "No. You're just telling me this because-"

"What happened on the first time we've met isn't an accident."

"W-What?"

"Look. There are lots of rooms here in the dorm. But why do you think I entered yours? Valentine's day. I saw you there, talking to Shino. That's why I ran towards you to stop you from confessing. I'll admit. What happened were somewhat part of my plan to get to know you better. But I didn't expect that it'll go this far. Sorry."

"Stop telling lies."

"I like you."

"N-No."

"That's the truth. But if you really want me to leave, I'll do it."

I should be happy, right? I want to say something but I don't know what to say. My mind's blank.

"Okay. I'll leave tomorrow after classes. I'm not planning to tell everyone about this. So if they all asked you what happened, just keep quiet," he paused for a moment. "Good night," then he went to his room.

Without me knowing it, a tear fell down to my cheek. I didn't expect this. He's leaving. He's leaving me now. But why am I hurt?


	11. Chapter 11

You've been waiting for this day, Hinata. You should be happy now. Be happy, okay?

"What's happening outside?" Shikamaru asked as he sits beside us.

"I don't know. But I saw Sasuke went inside the principal's office," Kiba answered.

He's really leaving. "Principal's office? What is he going to do there?"

"There are only two reasons. First is because he failed a subject and the principal wanted to talk to him. Second is that he got bored and ask the principal to transfer him to another school."

"He's leaving?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"What happened?" Ino whispered to me.

Be quiet Hinata. "I-I don't know. He said nothing to me yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"You're hiding something from us," Shino said.

I looked at him. Uh-oh. He really knows me well. "W-What will I hide?"

"You know why he went there. Tell us."

"I've already told you. I don't know."

"Hinata."

I looked down. I shouldn't tell this but I also have to. "… He's leaving now."

"WHAT?" Ino exclaimed. Good thing we're the only people inside the room.

"He's leaving the campus… and maybe Korea."

"But why? Did you guys fought yesterday?" Kiba asked.

"It wasn't a big fight but yes."

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

Yes, I should tell this now. "This is just a joke."

He looked confused. "What?"

"A joke. I'm just pretending to be his girlfriend for him to get rid of those girls, especially Sakura. But-," I paused. "-But I asked him to leave me alone and that's what he's doing now."

"But why is he leaving so sudden?" Ino asked.

"He likes you, right?" Shino said.

I slowly looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yes."

"And you like him, too?"

"N-No. That's not going to happen."

"Tell me. What will you feel if he's already gone?" Ino asked.

"Yah! Why are you asking me those questions? I'm not the one who should explain this."

"Are you happy?"

I looked down again. "I don't know." That's the truth.

Silence. We we're all silent after I answered. Happy? I should be but I'm not.

"Stop him," Shino said.

Stop him? Why? "W-What?" I asked.

"That's what you should do."

I shook my head. "N-No. I won't do that."

"Hinata, you don't want this to happen. We can see that you're hurt so convince him to stay," Shikamaru said.

"You like him, Hinata. Don't even try to deny it," Kiba said.

"They're right. You should do something about this before it's too late. Move now," Ino added.

Aish! These guys. "I'll do that, okay?. But not now. I'll talk to him later at the dorm," then I stood up. "I'll just go to my locker." And I left.

I immediately ran as soon as I went out of the room. I ran as fast as I can towards the principal's office. They're right, I should move now. I'll admit, I don't want him to leave. But it's not that I feel something for him. My conscience is just eating me up. That's just it.

I stopped in front of the office. I took two deep breaths and told myself to relax. I was about to reach for the knob when the door opened. My heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. Good thing I came right on time.

I sighed. "I thought you already left."

He looked hurt. "I know you're happy that I'm leaving. That's why I talked to the principal this early. And good news, he accepted the letter I gave him. You can now live your life as you want it to be."

I need to stop him now. "Forget about that."

"What?"

"I've changed my mind. I won't ask you to leave now. So please, stay."

Few seconds have passed. He shook his head. "I can't."

He can't? "W-What?"

"I'm sorry. I've realized that I'm being a big burden to you. Of course I don't want you to suffer just because of me. So I think it's better if I'll leave. That's what you want, right?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't want you leave so please, just stay here."

He just smiled. "Sorry," then he left.

After the teacher dismissed us, I went to the dorm to talk to Sasuke. I need to convince him. I entered my room and dropped my things on the couch. Then I knocked at his door. No response.

"Uchiha! Open the door. I want to tell you something." Still, no response. "Aish. Fine. You don't have to go out from there. I'll just tell you this now… I'm sorry. Sorry if I asked you to leave. But seriously, I don't want you to do that. My friends helped me to realize that I was wrong. Again, sorry." He's not responding. It's pissing me off. "Yah!" then I turned the knob and opened the door.

What? He's not in there? I went inside to check his closet. Empty. He already left. I sat on his bed. Why? Why does it hurt so badly?


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Hinata,_

_First of all, sorry for all the mess I've done. Sorry for involving you in my problems. I really want to know you better and to be close to you but I didn't expect this will happen. At least we ended it early. Now, your problem is gone. Aren't you happy? You finally got rid of me._

_Thank you for helping me with those girls, especially Sakura. But I'm not so sure if she will stop annoying you. Just call me if she did something. You can also call me without a reason. I'll always answer your calls because I want to hear your voice. Remember, I'll wait._

_Again, sorry. Sorry for not telling you my goodbye personally. I just don't want you to see my weak side. By the way, we still have two weeks. And before it ends, I'll try to forget you._

_Thanks for the memories!_

_Sasuke._

That was the letter that Naruto, Sasuke's friend, gave me this morning. Obviously, it's from Sasuke. Yes, we still have two weeks. But is he serious that he will try to forget me?

"Are you okay?" That's Ino.

I turned to look at her. "Oh, hi."

"You're thinking deeply that you didn't even notice me. I'm standing here for minutes but you seemed distracted."

Yes, I am distracted. "S-Sorry."

She sat beside me and saw what I'm holding. "What's that?"

I looked at the letter. "A goodbye letter."

She snatched it from me and read it. "I guess I'm right. He didn't invite you there."

What is she saying? "Huh?"

She returned the paper to me. "He told everyone to go at the gym after dismissal. He said goodbye there and made almost the entire batch cry. I was looking for you but you weren't there yesterday."

"Y-You mean you all s-saw him before he left?"

She nodded. "Yes. We also saw him fetched by his dad."

That's unfair. "He's really unfair. Why didn't he call me and ask me to go there?"

"It's written in the letter. He doesn't want you to see his weak side. He doesn't want you to see he's hurt."

I looked down. I can feel my face burning. "That's still unfair! I really wanted to see him and convince him to stay. But he didn't even text me. That's not fair!"

"As expected, you're hurt that he left you."

I shook my head. "N-No! I-I'm not hurt, okay? W-Why would I?"

"Because you're starting to love him. But now he's gone and is trying to forget you."

I stood up. "Go now. You're going to be late."

"Yah! Aren't you going to class?"

"I'm not in the mood to attend classes."

"No," then she stood up. "You're going with me. Change clothes now."

"I won't!"

"Yah!"

"Why?"

"Go now or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll call Shino to come here and drag you."

Aish! "Fine," then I went inside my room to change.

Everything's different now. The cafeteria, which is usually crowded and noisy, is now quiet. It changed because of Sasuke? Tch. That's impossible.

"This is strange, isn't it?" Kiba said.

"Yes. Sasuke. He really influenced all of us. He made us annoyed, angry, jealous. And now that he's gone, everything isn't normal anymore," Shikamaru said.

"Hinata."

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"Can you call him?"

"W-Why would I do that?"

"Don't you miss him?"

Miss him? "I-I don't know."

"He's right. Call him now. I'm sure he wants to hear your voice," Ino said.

Should I call him? What if he doesn't answer? What if he does? What will I say?

"Yah!" We all turned around. As usual, it's Sakura.

I stood up. "Why?"

She slapped me. I knew it. "It's all your fault! He left because of you! And because of you, he's not going to return! Now tell me. What will you do now?"

What will I do now? "… I don't know."

"You should do something!" then she started to cry. "Please, do something. I won't annoy you anymore if he returned. So please… do something."

She's begging me? Is this for real? "S-Sorry. I don't know-"

"I know you love him and you're also hurt like me. I know you want him to return. Just give him a call and convince him."

"This is the first time that I'll agree to her," Ino said.

"Me, too," Kiba seconded.

"If you really love him, call him now," Shino said.

They're all asking me to do it. What can I do? So I nodded and picked up my phone. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. Fortunately, he did.

"I didn't expect you to call," Sasuke answered.

My heart started to beat fast. "H-Hi. H-How are y-you?"

I heard him chuckled. "You're stammering. That was cute."

Aish. "Shut up."

"Okay. What's up?"

I looked at my friends. "They all wanted me to call you and to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

I took a deep breath. "Please… come back."

Few seconds passed before he answered. "Sorry, but I can't."

He can't? "Why?"

"I promised you that you won't see me again. I can't break that one."

"Forget it. We want you to return now so please-"

"I still have something to do. Thanks for the call. Bye."

"Wait! I have-" then the line died. I put my phone down. I failed.

"What did he said?" Kiba asked.

I looked down. "Sorry."

Silence filled the cafeteria. Aish! Sakura's right, this is my fault.

"You can always try next time," Shino said.

"He's right. There's still tomorrow. You can contact him anytime so don't worry," Kiba assured me.

No. I only have two weeks. "O-Okay," I answered.

We all stayed there until the bell rang.


	13. Chapter 13

I went to my classroom 7 am, an hour before classes. I sat on my chair and looked outside the window. I sighed. Why do I miss him? Why do I want to see him right now? Is it true that I'm falling for him? Or is it that I've already fallen in love with him? Aish! I shouldn't be thinking about those things.

"I knew it. You're going to school early."

I looked up and saw Shino. "I woke up early, that's why."

He sat on the chair in front of mine. "What were you thinking before I came?"

"I'm thinking about Sasuke," I blurted out. Ooops! I shouldn't have said that.

"Call him."

I shook my head. "No. He's probably taking a bath now."

"How'd you know?"

I shrugged. "He's my roommate for almost two weeks."

He nodded. "It's just for two weeks but you've learned a lot about him."

"But two weeks isn't enough for me to know everything," then I looked down. "If only I can turn back the time, I'll never ask him to leave."

"So you're already convinced that you love him?"

Convinced? "Y-Yes."

"Good. So try calling him now."

I sighed. Okay. I picked up my phone and dialed. I took a deep breath. I've done this before so this should be easy.

"You called again," Sasuke answered.

"Y-Yes," what should I say now? "Ummm… H-How are you?"

"I'm fine," he paused for a moment. "I miss you."

I smiled. "Me, too."

"You also miss yourself?"

Aish. "Tch."

He chuckled. "You know what? It sounded real."

"I'm serious… I really miss you."

He didn't answer. Why?

"Still there?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"You're surprised, aren't you?"

"Yes. I can't believe you said you miss me."

"Tell me. Where are you?"

"I can't tell it."

"W-Why?"

"Because you don't need to see me. There's no reason for you to see me."

What are you saying? "There is."

"What?"

I took a deep breath. I should tell him now. "I know this is kind of late but still, I should tell you this… I… I… I already found out that… I-I love you."

I'm sure he's shocked. "You… It's impossible."

"No. I'm telling you the truth. So please tell me where you are."

Few seconds passed. "Are you sure? Do you really love me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then prove it. Find me."

That's what I want to do. "So tell me-"

"But I'm not going to give you any clue. You really have to search the whole Japan."

"W-What?" That's ridiculous.

"If you really love me, then come here. You only have 13 days to do that. If you find it troublesome, then don't do it. If the time's up and you still haven't seen me, then you won't see me again."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Japan two weeks from now."

You're leaving Japan? "N-No! You can't do that."

"I have. Sorry," then he ended the call.

"What happened?" Shino asked me.

I looked down. "I need to find him."

"Where?"

"… I don't know."

"What?"

"I need to find him. I don't care how far that is. I need to find him within two weeks."

"Don't worry. We'll help you."

I looked up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Now, the search is on.


	14. Chapter 14

Today is Saturday, a weekend. Homeworks? Those aren't the important thing to do now. I need to move now and find Sasuke. Good thing my friends are willing to help. I sighed. Japan is 377, 944 sq. km. in area. Where should I start? In Tokyo? In Osaka? Kyoto? Waaah! I only have 11 days left and I'm slowly losing hope now.

"Yah! Do you know his hometown?" Ino asked me.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't ask him."

"I know where it is," Sakura said.

We all looked at her. "Really?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. It's here in Tokyo. I know where his parents are."

"Tch. You're really a stalker," Ino said.

"At least it helped us, right? Let's go. I'll bring you there. Maybe he went there and told his parents where he is staying now."

"But what if he didn't?" I asked.

"Yah! Don't think negative. You want to see him, right?" Shikamaru said.

I nodded. "Yes."

"So don't lose hope. We will find him, okay?"

He's really a nice friend. Ino, you should really marry a guy like him. "Okay."

"Let's go. We should waste no time," Kiba said.

We all went inside Sakura's car. It took us 15 minutes to go there. We stood in front of the house and I pressed the doorbell. But no one opened the gate.

"Wait. Are you sure this is his house?" Ino asked.

"Of course. I'm 100% sure. The last time I went here was on Valentine's day," Sakura answered.

"But why isn't anyone answering?" then she pressed the bell. "Yah!"

"Don't shout," Shikamaru said.

She glared at him. "Fine."

"Is it possible that he already left with his family?" Shino, for the first time, said.

He's right. That's possible. "You, too. Stop thinking negative things," Shikamaru repeated.

"He has a point, Nara. What if they're not there?" Kiba said.

I pressed and pressed and pressed the button. Why? Why is this happening?

"Um, excuse me?"

We all turned around. A woman, maybe a middle-aged woman, moved closer to us. Maybe she knew what happened.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"It looks like you're here to visit someone living in that house," she said.

I nodded. "Y-Yes. we're visiting a friend."

"I'm sorry to say this but they already left."

Left? "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"They left yesterday morning. I have a friend there and she said that her son wanted them to live somewhere. That's why they moved to another place."

Aish! "Have she told you where?" Shikamaru asked.

She shook her head. "No. But she mentioned something about her husband's hometown. I'm really not sure. Are there things you still want to ask?"

I shook my head. "None. Arigato.."

"You're welcome," then the woman left.

We were silent for a moment. Because of what she said, I became more hopeless. Aish! What now? What are we going to do now?

"There's still one thing we need to know. We need to find his father's hometown," Kiba said.

"Yes, you're right. But who will we ask?" Ino said.

"Wait. I'll call Itachi," Sakura said.

"Itachi?"

"Yes. I'll call Uchiha Itachi. He's Sasuke's older brother. Wait for a minute," then she went near her car and called that Itachi. I hope he'll tell something.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he wanted to, it's just that Sasuke asked him not to tell anything," Shikamaru said.

"Aish! That guy. Yes, he's not here. But he keeps on bringing us troubles."

"We're doing this for Hinata. It doesn't matter if it's because of him or not," Ino said.

"She's right. So stop blaming Sasuke for this," Shikamaru agreed.

"Tch. You always agree on what she says. That's unfair, do you know that?" Kiba complained.

He glared at him. "Y-Yah!"

"What? That's the truth, right?"

"Stop saying nonsense!"

"The two of you, stop it," Ino commanded.

He looked down. "Okay."

"Tch. See," Kiba said.

Shino stood beside me. "We're going to find him. It'll take us a long time so just keep your hope."

I shook my head. "11 days isn't enough."

"What?"

I looked up at him. "I only have 11 days. After that, I won't see him again."

He put his arm around me. "Don't worry. We're trying hard to help you. Just don't lose hope and we'll see him soon. I don't care if I have to leave school for a week just to find him. The most important thing is to do this."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Sakura's back. "I'm sorry. He didn't tell me anything."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke asked him."

"I knew it," Shikamaru said.

"What are we going to do now?" Kiba asked.

He's right. What are we going to do now? "His bestfriends. Let's ask them," Sakura suggested.

"Do you think they can help us?"

"I don't know. But we still need to try."

"She's right. Let's go," Ino said.

We all left the house and rode the car. It's already 11 o'clock in the morning. I'm very stressed now. Yah, Jungsoo! Why are you doing this? Why?

"Sorry but we don't know," Naruto answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. He didn't tell mention anything to us, that's why we're surprised when he said he's leaving," Lee said.

"No. You just forgot it. Recall everything. We really need your help," Sakura begged.

"He really said nothing to me."

"Wait. I remembered something," Naruto said.

We all looked at him. "What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I remembered what he said to me before he left. I think he said something about a place where he wanted to visit. His father lived there for almost half of his life. He also said that it is somewhere in Hiroshima."

Hiroshima. Good. That gave me more hope. "Really?" Kiba said.

"Yes. But I'm really not sure about that."

I'm happy. I'm very, very happy. "UZUMAKI NARUTO, ARIGATO!" then I bowed down.

I heard him chuckled. "No problem."

Now, we all have an idea. But Hiroshima is still a big city. I hope we can find him on time.*fingers crossed*


	15. Chapter 15

I really want to go to Hiroshima now but, I can't skip my classes today. I tried to call him but he's not answering. Why? Is he doing this on purpose or is he busy that he didn't noticed I'm calling? Is he avoiding my calls? Aish! What am I going to do now?

"Let's go there tomorrow."

I looked up and saw Shino. "Tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm willing to give up one absent for this thing."

I gave him a weak smile. "Thanks," then I looked down. A tear fell down from my eye. I wiped it immediately. Aish! Hinata, don't cry! It's no use.

"It's okay. We still have 15 minutes. Use that time to cry."

I shook my head. "No. I have to save these tears for our meeting."

"…Okay."

I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

He nodded. "Of course. Hiroshima is a big city and you know that you get lost easily," he smirked. Awww! I miss that smirk. "You're a woman with no sense of directions."

"Yah!"

"That's true. So I'll accompany you every time you go to other places," then he turned serious. "I won't let you get lost again."

I remembered what happened six years ago. My family and his went to Osaka for a vacation. We're all having fun when I saw someone stood up. I thought it was Shino so I followed him but after a couple of minutes, I found myself inside a forest. I tried to escape but nothing happened. It took them two days before they found me.

I smiled. "I'm old enough to take care of myself. I promise, that won't happen again."

"I still feel guilty of what happened," Shino said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. So stop thinking about that, okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Okay."

"So let's just meet tomorrow morning."

"I'll just wait for you in front of your dorm."

"Thanks again."

9 days. I have 9 days to roam around Hiroshima. Will we be able to make it in 9 days? Aish! I really need to know where his exact location is. I went to his 'room'. Everything's still in place. I opened his closet, expecting to see some clothes hanging in there. But all I found is an envelope. I picked it up and opened it. A picture, my picture. It looks like a stolen shot. Then I flipped it over and read what is written there.

_This is the first picture I took when I got my first camera. And look, it's you! I found it hard to take pictures of you but I still managed to get a perfect one- a smiling Hinata. You looked happy with your friends. I hope I can make you happy like that._

_ Sasuke._

I fell onto my knees after reading it and began to cry. Uchiha Sasuke, please come back.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I took another look at the picture. _'I hope I can make you happy like that.' _Those words kept on replaying on my mind. But suddenly my phone rang and I immediately answered it.

"H-Hello?" I asked.

"Sorry. I didn't notice your calls this morning," Sasuke said.

I smiled. Finally, I heard his voice. "It's okay. I know you're kinda busy. What's up?"

"Still here, waiting for you to come."

My smile widened. "Don't worry, we will make it there. Just wait for me."

It took him seconds before answering. "I can't promise you that."

What? "H-Huh?"

"I really wanted to see you but… I already accepted the fact that you won't be able to make on time. 9 days isn't enough."

"Yah! Don't say that again, understood? I told you, I'll go there and get you."

"Hinata," then he sighed. "Just give up."

Give up? Ha! I can't believe he said that to me. "No. I won't."

"You won't see me again, Hinata."

I'm trying to hold back my tears. "I will. You just have to wait for me. Shino and others are going to help me, even Sakura. So please, stop telling me that we will not see each other again."

"But it's impossible-"

I interrupted him. "You said you want to make me happy, right? Then you have to be patient."

Silence filled my room. After a couple of minutes, he ended the call without even saying he's hanging up. I put down my phone and cried.


	16. Chapter 16

16, 17, 18. That was the 18th time he knocked on my door. But till, I'm not answering.

"Hinata! Let's go! We need to go now," Shino said.

I wanted to tell him that the door is open but my mouth isn't moving. I'm just sitting there in the living room, doing nothing, not in the mood to do anything. 19, 20, 21. He knocked again. Aish! Please, just turn the knob now.

And he did.

Shino sat beside me. "Yah! I've been waiting outside for almost half an hour but you're not coming out. Let's go. We have to go now. So stand up and fix yourself."

I'm telling my body to move but it seemed frozen. It isn't obeying me. Aish! Move, you stupid body! You have to move!

"A-Are you alright?" he looked concerned.

I tried hard to answer him. "Y-Yes. I-I'm okay." Success!

"Are you sure? You look wasted. Is there a problem?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Come on. I know something happened. Tell me."

I looked down. "He called last night."

"Then you should be happy."

Happy? "He told me to stop."

"To stop what?"

"To stop finding him. He told me to give up because it's impossible for me to find him." Tears are starting to fill my eyes. "I told him I won't do that but he continued to tell me to stop." They started to flow now. "Yah! Tell me… I should… continue this, right?"

I felt his arms around me. "Of course you should. You wanted to see him. That's an enough reason for you to continue. We're here to help you through this. So just ignore what he said to you, okay?"

I nodded. "Y-Yes," then I wiped my tears like a child.

We went to Hiroshima before noon and arrived at 2:00 pm. We started our search on the west part of the city but nothing happened. It's already 5 so we decided to rest for a while at the park. 68 houses. Whew! That's really tiring.

"We're now done with the west part. Let's continue this tomorrow," Shino said.

I took a sip of my soda. "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's like surveying the whole city of Hiroshima."

"You're right. But I find it fun and exciting. We still have 8 days to do this. That's enough for us to find Uchiha, I think."

"Do you really think-"

"Yah! You're starting to say those things again. Remember what Shikamaru said, be positive."

I nodded. "Okay," then my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

I looked at Shino. "I'm at the park with Shino. Why?"

"Park? Where?"

I shouldn't tell him. "In Tokyo. We skipped our classes to relax."

"Are you sure you're in Tokyo?"

What? Does he know we're somewhere else? "Y-Yes. O-Of course we're in Tokyo. W-Why would we leave?"

"N-Nothing. Never mind it. I just have a feeling that you went somewhere."

"Y-You told me to stop right? I'm currently thinking about it." Haha. Thinking about it? Tch. Why would I?

Few seconds have passed. "You should be."

Okay. I'll just ride with it. Haha. "Do you really think it is impossible for me to find you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll think about it later. For now, I'm just going to relax. I need to get rid of the stress I'm having now."

"That's why you should stop hunting me. There's no way you can find me. But remember this, I love you. I'll still keep in touch so don't worry."

I smiled. I can't wait to succeed in this chase. "Okay."

"And by the way, I'm starting to forget you as I have said before."

That made me frown. "What?"

"I know there'll come a time when you will completely forget me. That's what I'm trying to do now. So expect that I'll be ignoring your calls this week. After that, I'm sure I've succeeded. Then we can call each other again."

He's joking right? "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. So that's it… I'm hanging up," then he did.

I put my phone down. This is bad. I really have to see him before he totally forget his feelings for me.

*SASUKE'S POV*

She lied. She's not in Tokyo anymore. In fact, I'm currently watching her frustrated expression. They already knew where to find me. Aish! I forgot that I told Uzumaki about this. It never crossed my mind that she will ask him. Stupid. I have to go back now. Seeing her is no use. I need to forget her so that I won't be hurt much when I left. Forget her, Sasuke. Forget her before it's too late.


	17. Chapter 17

*HINATA'S POV*

We decided to go back to Hiroshima to find Sasuke. Ino has something to do so we asked Shikamaru to accompany us. Today, we will check the south part of the city. We still have a week to complete this task. Aish! We're currently stuck inside a café. Why? It's freaking raining outside. I hate it!

"Yah!" Shikamaru caught my attention.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Your birthday's coming up."

My birthday? "Really?"

He looked confused. "Wait. You don't know how near your birthday is? Are you serious that you forgot about that?"

You're right. I totally forgot it. "Yes."

"Aish! It's your own birthday but then you didn't even notice it is coming. It's on 21, right?"

Aish! "20," Shino said.

He looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Shino's right. Tch. I thought you knew me well," I said.

"Sorry," then he scratched his head. "I've been thinking about the date and got confused. I'm sorry."

"So what are you planning to do on your day?" Shino asked.

I looked outside. The rain's still heavy. "I don't know. I haven't planned about it yet. But more or less, I'll be just inside my room, in front of the computer. Maybe, eating something," I sighed. "I don't know."

"It looks like you're putting Sasuke first on your priority list than your special day."

I looked down. "Yes. He's more important than anything else. And you know me, I don't celebrate birthdays."

"Don't worry, I'll give you Sasuke as a gift. Do you want him wrapped with a ribbon or not?" Shikamaru said.

That one made me think. "Hmmm… maybe just give him to me without the wrapping. It'll be much better if you do it that way."

He smiled. "Okay. I promise, I'll bring him to you."

"I'm looking forward to it," then I also smiled.

"But we're still not sure if he's really here," Shino said.

Yeah, you're right. "But I'm hoping this is the place where he's hiding. And something's telling me that we're on the right track. So we just need to continue."

"That's it Hinata. We have to keep on going until we find him," Shikamaru agreed.

"And you need my help," a girl said.

We all turned around and saw Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ino told me that you, guys, are here. So I immediately walked out of the room and went here. And I'm here to help you find Sasuke," she explained.

"But it's raining," I said.

"That's why I'm here. I brought my car."

Shikamaru stood up. "Let's go. We should leave now."

We all went outside and rode in Sakura's car. But it's no use. We're stuck in the traffic and the rain is still pouring. I looked outside. I'm feeling nauseated. Being here inside the car while it's raining, aish! I'm getting dizzy.

Wait. Is that Sasuke? No. It can't be. He came out of a gift shop and opened his umbrella. Right, he's Sasuke. I immediately ran out of the car, ignoring how hard the rain is. I followed him while calling his name. He's not looking back and continued walking. He turned to the right so I ran faster to catch up. But he disappeared. He's out of sight now. Am I just hallucinating? No. I'm sure it's him.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around. It's Shino. "I think I saw him."

He gave me a confused look. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes. But he disappeared."

"It's just your imagination, Hinata. I know you want to see him now. But I think he's in his house, not bothering to go out because it's raining hard. Let's go. They're waiting."

He's right, an imagination. "Okay," then we went back to the car.

*SASUKE'S POV*

That was close. I thought she's going to catch up but she's not a fast runner. Good thing I saw that little space there at the corner and hid myself there. Whew! That's close, really close.

"Yah!"

Aish! He's starting to annoy me again. "What?"

Itachi sat across me. "That girl's calling me at least thrice a minute," then his phone rang and showed it to me. "See? She's calling me again. Why don't you talk to them and tell them you're here?"

"I told you I'm not going to do that. I don't want to see her again."

"Why? Are you afraid that she's not really in love with you? Do you still doubt about that? They're not attending classes just to find you. Isn't that a reason enough for you to believe her?"

I looked down. "I just don't want to expect that much."

"You don't want to get hurt?"

"Who wants to?"

"Tch. Yah! If you keep hiding yourself like this, you're not going to get married," then he left.

He's really annoying at times. But he's the one who always tell me what to do and always advises me. I do what he tells me to do when I have a problem. But now, I'm going to do what I think is right. I'm not going to listen to him anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up early today. I went to the rooftop and looked at the view of Hiroshima in front of me. The wind is quite cold but relaxing. The clouds are dark so I expect it'll be raining later. Inhale. Exhale. Relax. They won't be able to find you, Sasuke. They won't see you again. So just forget those memories you've shared with them. After that, it'll be easier for me to leave, to leave Japan.

Someone tapped my shoulder but I didn't bother to look up. "I know you're facing a big problem and making hard decisions. But you know what? Hiding isn't the answer," Itachi said.

I know. "But I need to do this. Everything's going to be easy after this. Just support me in my decisions. That's the only thing you can do."

"Sasuke, I respect what you want. But you're just wasting time on playing hide and seek with someone who doesn't even know where to find you or if it is possible for her to find you. Stop doing this. You're not a kid anymore. Do you really want to hurt Hinata?"

"Who told you that she's hurt?"

"She loves you. Of course she will be hurt if you continue this."

I shook my head. "She doesn't love me."

"How would you know that if you're just standing here, waiting for your flight to come?"

6 days. And my flight is 5 days from now. "I don't need to know the truth. So just go downstairs and do your own thing." In short, leave me alone.

"Last question."

I looked at him. "What?"

He let seconds pass by. "Do you really think you can forget your feelings for her?"

I know I can't but I should. "Of course I can. I'll do anything to forget her."

He smiled. That smile means something. He's planning something. "Let's see," then he left me. I wonder what he's planning.

*HINATA'S POV*

"W-What?" I said.

"The principal already allowed us to leave for a week so pack your things up now," Ino said.

"W-Wait. How did that happen?"

"Ask Kiba about that."

I looked at that boy with a smile on his face. "Yah! What happened?"

"Sorry for not telling you this earlier but our principal is actually my uncle," Kiba said. "And since we're desperate to look for Sasuke, I asked him to give us permission. Fortunately, he did."

I smiled. I really love my friends. "ARIGATO, KIBA!"

"Yah! Don't shout."

"Sorry."

"Let's go, Shikamaru."

"Me? Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll call you aunt. We're going to stay there for a week."

"W-What?"

"You said she lives in Hiroshima, right? And besides, I already called her yesterday. We will just confirm our stay," then he went outside.

"Aish! Am I Akamaru?" then he followed Kiba.

I stood up. "I'll just fix my things," then I went inside my room.

It's still raining but not as hard as yesterday. Still, it's making me dizzy. The rain makes me nauseated, especially when I'm moving or doing something. Aish! I also have motion sickness so I have to relax. No one should notice this.

"Are you okay?" Shino asked.

I looked at him. "Y-Yes."

"You look pale. Are you sick?" Ino said.

I shook my head. Wrong move. Relax, Hinata. "D-Don't mind me. I'm okay."

"Are you claustrophobic? Or do you have a motion sickness? It looks like you're going to throw up," Shikamaru said.

Aish! "I-I'm okay," I repeated. I'm getting more and more nauseated. I didn't notice that six people would be that crowded in a van.

Shino, who is sitting beside me, opened the window on my left. "I think you need some air."

I looked outside. It's not raining now. Good. "Yes. Thanks."

"You really need to rest, Hinata. You're stressing yourself much," Ino said.

"She's right. Maybe you have to stay in the house while we're looking for that bastard," Kiba said.

I looked at him. "But I want to-"

"Hinata, you're the youngest one in here so you have to follow what we tell you to do. Just rest there even just for two days," Sakura said.

"But-"

"No buts."

Aish! I really have no choice. "Fine," then I looked back outside.

We arrived at Shikamaru's aunt's house at 11am. We went to our rooms and went back to the living room. She smiled sweetly at us. She's welcoming us warmly.

"So yeah. This is my aunt," Shikamaru said.

"Good morning, kids. I'm happy that finally, I'm meeting Shika's friends. The house will be full now," his aunt said.

"She's single," he added.

That was surprising. "Really?" Kiba said.

"But why?" Ino also asked.

"I have no time to look for the right guy. And besides, I'm already old. And I'm happy being single," she explained.

Shikamaru looked at his aunt. "By the way, Hinata will stay here for a day or two while we're doing our task. She will just take a rest then she can join us after."

She looked at me and smiled. "Okay. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Let's go. Let's eat first," then we all went to the dining area.

Two days. Right. I think I have to follow what they said. Resting isn't a bad idea. Two days. After that, I'll help them find Sasuke. Sasuke… Where are you?


	19. Chapter 19

Now, I'm alone here in the house. My friends already left to do their thing and Shikamaru's aunt went to the market. I went to the rooftop since it's not raining. Inhale. Exhale. 5 days. I'm losing hope. I think Sasuke's right. I should quit now.

My phone rang. I immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Hinata?" a male voice said.

"Y-Yes. Who's this?"

"Good morning, Hinata. I'm Sasuke's brother."

Brother? "Y-You're Itachi?"

"Yes. Sorry for calling you this early. I just want to know if you're still searching for my little brother."

"Y-Yes."

"Good. But sorry, I can't tell even a clue to you."

I nodded. "I understand. But still, we're nor going to stop."

"That's good. Oh! By the way, I heard your birthday is on Thursday. Is it true?"

How did he know? "Y-Yes."

He answered my question. "Sasuke told me that last week. I kept on asking him things about you because I'm afraid that he might really forget his feelings for you. Hinata, please don't stop. You're the one person that changed my brother. So I'll do everything for you and him."

I smiled. That's what I needed. "Arigato."

"Okay. But before I hang up, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I'm just curious. Where are you now?"

"I'm in Hiroshima. A friend told us that Sasuke mentioned Hiroshima to him. That's why we're doing our search here."

"That's great. So, bye!" then he ended the call.

'_That's great. _'Does that mean that we're really on the right track? Does that mean that we're going to see him again?

*SASUKE'S POV*

I stared the big box in front of me. Tell me. How am I going to give this to her without seeing each other? Aish! Why did I buy a gift in the first place? This is useless. I just wasted my money for this thing. I wasted my time to buy a gift for a person I should not love, for a person I should forget. Sasuke, you're stupid!

"Give it to her personally."

I looked up at him. "No. I won't do that."

"So you're just going to display that here?"

I looked down. "I don't know."

Itachi sat beside me and sighed. "Okay. I'll give it to her."

I looked up. He surprised me. "Really?"

He smiled. "In one condition."

I knew it. "What?"

"Let her see you."

"W-What?" Hell no.

"She only have 5 days. She's here in Hiroshima and I know that you already saw her these past few days. So there's no use in hiding now."

"She won't find me."

"Still, you need to tell her what airport to go. Tell her where to find you on the last day and tell your goodbyes to each other."

"No. I won't do that," I repeated.

"Why not?"

"It will be harder to move on if I do that. So I will never tell her."

"Then I will."

Aish! "Don't try or else."

"I'm still older than you after all," then he smiled.

"Please, don't."

"Yah! Stop hurting yourself."

"But I have to move on."

"But not in a hard, wrong way. And why are you moving on? There's no reason for you to do that. You both love each other. So stop moving away from her."

I sighed. He's hard to convince. "You can't change my decisions, okay? It's too late. If you really want Hinata to see me, just try praying," then I stood up, picked the box, and went to my room.

"Sasuke. Wake up."

I opened my eyes. I fell asleep. And that voice was from my mom. I sat up and noticed that I'm still in my room. The box, sitting on my lap, caught my attention. Aish! What am I going to do with you?

"Sasuke. Come out now! It's dinner time," mom said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute," I answered. I picked up the box and placed it gently on my study table. I sighed. I shouldn't have bought you. Then after staring at it, I went out of my room and went downstairs.

I sat on my usual chair, beside Itachi. Then dad led the prayer. Yes, he's religious. After praying, we started to eat. I took a bite of apple, not planning to eat anything but this.

"How's your dream?" Itachi asked.

I looked at him. "My dream? What are you talking about?" then munched on the fruit I'm holding.

"Tch. Stop acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about."

"You sleep talked," mom said.

Sleep talked? Me? "What?" I asked.

"You sleep talked. That was the first time I heard you do that."

I became curious. "What did I say?"

"Do you really want to know?" Itachi asked.

Of course. "Yes."

"You said Hinata's name several times. You also mentioned about not leaving Japan and wanting her to come back to you. That proves you're hesitating to leave."

"I said that?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "Yah! You're just making up story."

"He's not," dad said. "I heard it myself."

Aish! "You're all making fun of me."

Dad put down his chopsticks and looked directly at me. "Tell me. Are you happy with what you're doing now?"

Honestly, I'm not. "Of course I am."

He smiled. "Liar," then he went back to eating.

"W-What?"

"He's right. You're such a big liar," Itachi said.

"Sasuke, I'll ask you this for the last time," mom said. "… Do you really want to leave?"

I sighed. I really hope this will be the last time I'm answering this.


	20. Chapter 20

*HINATA'S POV*

"Sorry. We still didn't find him," Ino apologized.

I shook my head. "It's okay. We still have 4 days and we're done with half of Hiroshima. We can do this."

Shino stood up. "Let's go. We need to move now," then he looked at me. "Don't worry, Hinata. We'll do our best."

I smiled at him. "I know. That's why I'm thankful to have you as my best friends. Okay. I think you should leave now."

"I'll just start the car outside," Sakura said then she went outside.

"Are you sure you're okay here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. Your aunt is good at cooking. I'm definitely happy by just staying here."

He nodded. "Good. We'll leave now," then he, together with the others, went outside. I hope they'll find him this time.

Shikamaru's aunt tapped my shoulder. "Just trust your friends and relax here. You can join them tomorrow after you take a good rest."

I looked at her. "Okay. Arigato."

She smiled. "I'm happy to take care of Shika's friends. So don't be shy to ask me anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go. Let's have some ramen and a little talk. I want to know what happened to my niece these past few years."

I nodded. "Alright," then we both went to the dining room.

We're sitting across each other, both looking at the bowls in front of us. I feel a little bit uncomfortable since I've never been alone with a friend's relative. And also, we're both quiet. It's quite awkward in here.

"I've never seen Shika for the past 3 years. Tell me. What kind of friend is he?" she started.

I looked at her. "He's a very thoughtful person. Sometimes, he's childish and naughty. And sometimes lazy. But he's really a sweet person," I answered.

She smiled. "He's still the same."

I nodded. "Yes. I've known him for 5 years now. I can tell that he really hasn't changed."

She leaned forward. "Yah, Hinata. I want to know if he's courting someone or not. I'm a bit curious of how he looks at Ino. Is there something going on between them?"

Wow. She's pretty sensitive about the things around her. "He likes Ino. And I think she likes him, too. I really don't know the real score between them so let him tell you about that."

She nodded. "Yes, you're right," then she sighed. "He's really growing up."

I smiled. "Yes. But still, he's innocent," then I went back to eating.

"How about you?"

Me? "Ummm… Nothing special."

"You're in love with someone." That's not a question.

"Y-Yes."

"That's why you're doing all of this."

"Yes," I repeated.

"That's good. He's lucky to have you. I can see that you really love him."

I looked down. "I won't bother doing this if I don't. But honestly, I'm quite tired of waiting for nothing."

"I'm not good at advising but I'll tell you this. As long as you love each other, nothing's impossible. Love will make you together again. Just wait and everything will be alright."

I looked at her, nodded and smiled. "Okay. Arigato."

She smiled. "Let's eat now. Our food is getting cold now," then we went back to eating our warm ramen.

Be patient. That's what I should do now. I know we can do this in 4 days. I shouldn't lose hope now.

*SHINO'S POV*

We've been searching him for almost a week now and still, nothing's happening. That guy's really a trouble. I won't bother doing this if not for Hinata. Poor Hinata. I really hate to see her suffering just because of that guy. He doesn't deserve it.

"Let's go home. I'm already tired," Sakura said.

"No. It's still early to go home," Kiba disagreed.

"But I'm wasted now. Let's just continue this tomorrow. We've been working for almost 12 hours and I'm sleepy."

"Let's go. We can rest now," I said.

They all looked at me.

"W-Why?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled. "I'll start the engine now," then she rode her car.

"Wait Shino. Are you serious? I thought you wanted to finish this tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

I nodded. "You're right. Just follow Sakura. We're going home. I'll just call somebody."

"Okay," then they went inside the car.

I grabbed my phone and called Sasuke. I need to talk to him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"This is Shino," I said.

"Shino. Why did you call? It's kinda late now."

"Where are you?"

He didn't answer, as expected.

"Where are you?" I repeated.

"I won't entertain such question. I'm sorry."

"Tell me. Do you still love her?"

"Yes," he said after a long pause.

"Then go out from that cave you're in. Stop hiding from us."

"I can't do that. I won't do that."

"Why not? I thought you love her."

"That's not a reason enough for me to stop hiding. And besides, I'm trying hard to forget her so please, don't remind me about her from now on."

"So are willing to give her to me?"

Again, he didn't answer. Boom!

"Okay. I think I should start moving now. Since you're already gone, I can do what I want now. You know how much I want to win her heart, right? So thanks for giving up on her."

Few seconds passed before he answered. "Don't dare."

I smiled. "Why? Are you going to stop me?"

"I'll kill you."

"Then come here. Show yourself."

I heard him took a deep breath. "Please. Don't do that."

"Sorry. But this is my chance to make her love me again. If you want her back, go and get her from me, understood? If you don't, then go, leave Japan," then I ended the call.

That's right, Shino. I'll move now. All I have to do is to court Hinata for that Uchiha to come out from hiding. It isn't a bad idea, right? I hope this plan will work or else, I'll court her for real. And I'm not going to give her back to him.


	21. Chapter 21

*SASUKE'S POV*

I still can't get over with what Shino said to me two days ago. He'll try to get Hinata. Aish! You shouldn't be affected, Sasuke. Remember, you should end your relationship with her. Just thank Shino for he's helping you with that. He's planning to court her. So what? It's not a big deal, okay?

"Stop making faces, Sasuke," Itachi said.

I looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

He sat across me. "You're doing funny faces a while ago. What are you thinking?"

I looked away. "Nothing."

"Tch," he didn't buy it.

"Mind your own business, bro."

"Your business is mine as well."

I gave him a glare. "What?"

"Now, tell me. You're thinking about Hinata, right?"

"Stop annoying me, please. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay. I'll just guess," then he paused. "You're annoyed of what Shino told you, right? That thing about him courting Hinata bothers you. You're affected but you're telling yourself you're not." He smiled. "Am I right?"

How did he know that? "Yah... You're eavesdropping!"

He shook his head. "I'm not. I overheard."

Again, I glared at him. "Stop spying on me."

He shrugged. "I'm not."

"Tch," then I turned the television on, but I'm not planning to watch.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Should I do something?" I said nonchalantly.

"Yes."

I kept my focus on the TV. "I won't do anything."

"Are you letting that Aburame get her? Aren't you afraid that he might succeed? Aren't you going to stop him?"

"I won't, okay?"

"Then I'll do it."

I looked at him. Tch. He really wants to waste his time for this matter. Part of me's thanking him for that. "I don't care, Itachi. Do what you want to do. I'm not going to stop you from doing what you like."

His face brightened up. "Really?"

That expression's weird. I can sense that he's planning something. "Yes. Just don't tell her I'm here."

He nodded. "Okay," then he stood up. "I have to go now. I still have something very important to do. See you later!" He dashed off from the living room to his room. Is he leaving already? Is he that excited?

I turned the TV off and looked at the box, which is now on the top of the shelf. Three days from now, it'll be her birthday. Honestly, I want to give that box to her. But how? I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want to back out from my flight just because of her. Maybe I'll just keep it or leave it here. I'll just think of it as a gift for myself, gift for succeeding in forgetting her.

*HINATA'S POV*

Fudge! We only have two days and we're not done yet! What should we do? I need to see him now, hell now!

"Relax, dude. You look like you're going to pass out. Breathe, Hinata," Kiba said.

I looked down. My face is burning. Don't cry! Not now, okay? "I can't stop from thinking that maybe… maybe we're late. I don't what him to leave us."

"As long as we're doing our best, as long as this game isn't over yet, he's not going to leave us," Sakura said.

"Are you ready to join us now? Or do you still want to stay here?" Shikamaru asked.

There's no need for me to rest now. "I'm coming with you, guys. I'm coming with you."

He nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

We went inside the car. I sat beside the window, as usual. I tried to distract myself by counting the trees we passed by. But the thought of him leaving continued to fill my mind. Aish! Yah, Sasuke! Where the hell are you hiding?

"Mind calling him?" Shino asked.

I looked at him. "I'm afraid that he'll just reject it."

"Just try. I know you want to hear his voice."

He's right. So I grabbed my phone and waited for him to answer. But there's nothing. I knew it. Hurt started to spread all over me. He's avoiding me again.

"It's okay. Maybe he's just busy or something," Shino said.

I shook my head. "No. He's really ignoring my calls."

I saw him took out his phone. Who is he calling? "Yah!"

Is that a friend? Or maybe some relative? I'm curious so I listened attentively to what he's saying.

"Why are you like this? You shouldn't have done that." Impossible. Is he talking to… "Yes. I'm with her. Probably she already knew who you are. And maybe she's wondering how I got your number."

I took a deep breath. "I-Is that… S-Sasuke?"

He looked at me. "… Yes."

So I'm right. He's ignoring me.

"Do you want to speak with her?" he asked him. "Of course you should. Remember what I told you. I'm serious, Sasuke. You'll regret this."

I looked back outside and started crying.

"It's your choice. Let's see what happens," then he tapped my shoulder. I assume he already ended the call. "That's right, Hinata. Cry."

"He's mean," I blurted out.

"I know. That's why I'm wondering what you saw in him."

I shrugged and wiped my tears. "I don't know."

As expected, nothing happened. We went home with nothing but just stress. Two days. We can make it. We will make it. Tch. What am I thinking? Stop hoping, HInata. Just accept the truth that… you're not going to see him again. Dig a deep hole and bury your feelings for him. If he's trying to forget me, I might as well try it. It's better, right?


	22. Chapter 22

*SASUKE'S POV*

"Are you really sure about this?" dad asked in the middle of our breakfast.

I nodded. "Yes," then I took a mouthful of the pancake I made.

"Call her first," Itachi said.

"She's right. At least say goodbye to her," dad agreed.

"There's no need for me to do that. I will just hurt her and I don't want that to happen, okay?" I said.

"Are you things ready?" mom asked me.

"Yes. I already packed them last night to avoid cramming."

"Good. But still not good."

I looked at her. "Why?"

"You're leaving us. That isn't good, Sasuke. And you know that, right?"

"This is the best decision I've made. There's nothing wrong about it."

"You're wrong, brother. Your decision is a big, big mistake. There's nothing right about it," Itachi, again, contradicted me. Well, I'm used to it. We really have nothing in common.

"What if you found out that she really loves you? What will you do?" dad asked.

I looked down. I lost my appetite.

"Come on. It's just a 'what if'," he said when I didn't answer.

I sighed. Fine. I'll answer all of their questions. This is my last day here so, why not? "I won't do anything. I'm probably in America by that time. I don't want to waste my money to buy ticket to go back here because of her. I'll just forget the fact that she loves me too."

He seemed satisfied with my answer. "Okay."

"But what if she goes there to follow you?" Itachi asked.

I really don't want to entertain that one but I have no choice. "Then I'll let her find me."

"But America is much, much bigger that Japan."

Stupid. "Of course I'll tell her I'm in New York. I won't make it hard on her."

"What if she already knew you here? Then she'll go over here and look for you. Are you still going to leave?" mom asked.

Itachi's question is better. "… I don't know."

"If she begged you to stay, will you listen?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

Awkward silence. I said the truth. I really don't know what to do if those things happened. But honestly, I hope they won't. It'll just complicate things.

"Let's just eat. Stop asking me those things. You make me want to leave earlier than my flight," I said.

"How about the gift? What are you going to do with that?" Itachi asked.

"It's already in my room so please… don't touch it."

"I'll give it to her."

"No."

"I'm sorry. I'll do what I want to do."

"Please… just leave it there."

It took him seconds before answering. "That gift is for you to give her, not for you to keep it. But I understand. I won't touch it."

I smiled at him. "Thanks," then we all went back to eating.

*HINATA'S POV*

The breakfast's kind of awkward. What happened? Maybe we're just all tired. We all need some rest. So we need to quit.

Sakura stood up. "I'm done. I'll go outside now. Just follow me if you're all ready," she said.

"Wait," I said before she left. "Stay here."

She gave me a confused look. Actually, they all did. "Why?"

I sighed. This is a hard decision. "… Let's quit."

"What?" Ino said.

"Sorry for involving you all in this mess. But I think it'll be better if we just end this now. Sorry."

"It's too late to turn around now, Hinata. We only have until tomorrow so let's just use it. Look, we've spent lots of time and effort that's why we've come this far. There's no reason for you to back out. We're near our goal," Shikamaru said.

"He's right. Don't waste what we've done. The principal gave us a two-week leave so he'll be disappointed if nothing happened," Kiba agreed.

"If you want to stay here, fine. You stay here. I'll still continue to find him," then Sakura left the dining area.

"I'll go with her," then he followed her.

"Did something happen to you?" Shino asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just realized these things last night. And I think we should stop this nonsense."

"You love him, right? So why are you backing out?"

"It's impossible to find someone who doesn't want to see you… If he wants to leave, then let him leave. If he doesn't want to see me, then I won't let him see even my shadow. I'll get out of his sight, if that's what he wants."

Shikamaru stood up. "No. I won't stop this," then he left.

"Hinata," Ino said. "You know I'm always here to support you. But I think what you've said is nonsense. I hope this will be the first and last time I'll contradict you," then she followed Shikamaru.

I looked down. To tell the truth, I'm really hopeless now. I'm not hoping anymore. Aish! What should I do?

"I know you also want to leave… Follow them now," I said.

"… I don't know what made you think this is impossible but really, I understand you… I'll just call you if we have updates… I'll go now," then Shino stood up and left.

*SASUKE'S POV*

5 pm, an hour before my flight. Everything's ready. All I have to do is to leave now or else, I'm going to be late. I already have a cab and now, I'll just say goodbye to my family.

"Take care of yourself. Tell your uncle I said hi," mom said.

I nodded. "Okay."

She smiled but I can see the hurt in her eyes. "We will miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Call us when you arrive there, okay?" dad said.

"Okay."

"You should leave now before I tear up," mom said.

I sighed and waved goodbye to them. "Bye. Just tell Itachi I already left," then I went inside the cab and waved again. "Bye," then the cab started moving.

*HINATA'S POV*

"Come here now. This is urgent," Sakura said on the line.

"Why? I already told you I'm not coming, right?" I said.

"But Itachi wants to see you. He said he'll tell you something so please come here."

Itachi? "S-Sasuke's brother… wants to see me?"

"Yes. Faster! Come over here."

I stood up. "Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes," then I dropped my phone and went inside my room to change clothes.

I arrived at the restaurant Sakura mentioned at exactly 5:30. I sat in front of them the moment I entered the restaurant.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"We need to go at our house. He's still there, I think," Itachi said.

"Let's go. We should move now," Sakura said.

I stood up. "Okay," then we all went inside the car.

We made it to their house. Itachi pressed the doorbell and a woman opened the gate. I think she's Sasuke's mom.

"Oh, Itachi. Where have you been?" the woman asked.

"Where's Sasuke?" Itachi said.

She looked at me. "Are you Hinata?"

I nodded. "Y-Yes."

"I see… But I'm sorry. He already left."

What? "Aish! We'll leave now. Just tell dad I'll be home late," then he turned and looked at us. "Let's go."

*SASUKE'S POV*

5 minutes. Why is the time so damn slow? I'm impatiently sitting on the plane, waiting for it to take off. Hinata. I'm very sorry. But I have to do this. Good luck to you and Shino. I know there'll come a time that you'll totally forget me. And by that time, I'm sure I've forgotten you. 4 minutes. Aish! So slow.

Goodbye my love.

*HINATA'S POV*

Relax, Hinata. He's still here. Inhale, exhale. Calm down, okay?

"Hinata, sit here for a moment. Stop walking back and forth. You're making me dizzy," Kiba said.

I shook my head. "No. I don't need to sit down."

"Relax. Wait for Shino and Shikamaru to come," Ino said.

My face is starting to burn. Aish! Why are those two so slow? "I can't make myself relax, okay?"

"They're here," Sakura said.

I looked around and saw them. I ran towards them and took a deep breath. "W-What happened?"

I saw the two exchanged glances. Then Shikamaru looked down while Shino avoided my stare.

"… Tell me… What happened?"

Still, no response.

"Yah! Where's my brother?" Itachi asked.

Shino finally looked at me. "… Sorry."

Tears started to fill my eyes. "W-What do… N-No. No."

"He already… left?" Sakura asked.

"…Yes." Shikamaru answered.

I shook my head. "No… No," then I started to walk backwards. "This is impossible." Tears already escaped my eyes. "This can't be." I fell on my knees. I can't hold back my tears now. So I looked down and cried hard.


	23. Chapter 23

Today, I'm not going to do anything, none at all. It's already 11 in the morning and I haven't eaten anything. I've been awake for almost 5 hours now but still, I'm lying here in my bed. In short, I'm not in the mood for anything. After what happened last night, there's no strength left in me. Nothing's left. Sasuke took it away with him.

"Hinata!" Ino's calling me. "It's already noon! Come out now, please. You have to eat your breakfast!"

"I don't want!" I answered. "I have no appetite."

"Please, Hinata. You have to move on. This isn't the end of your life, okay? I know you love him but don't make yourself suffer because of him."

I know that. "Please… just leave me for a while. Let me think things through."

"Fine. But please, don't hide in your room."

After that, silence filled the place. I assume she already left. I sighed. My head still hurts because of crying too much. I've never cried like that before. And I never thought I'd cry that hard. Because of what happened yesterday, there's no tear left for me to shed now. Well, that's good.

Ino's right. I have to move on. He's gone now and there's nothing I can do to make him come back. So I have to forget him. But how? I don't know. For now, I want to live normally again after I stepped out of this room. I'll prove him that I can still live without him.

*****2pm *****

I fixed my room before going outside. I headed downstairs and saw them watching a movie. There's a vacant seat beside Kiba so I sat there. Then they all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did we bother you? Are we too noisy?" Ino asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"You finally came out of that room. That was a relief," Shikamaru said.

I smiled at him. "Really?"

They all gave me a confused look. What's with these guys?

"Y-You're smiling?" Ino said.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Yah! Stop acting as if nothing happened last night. Stop acting as if you're not affected with it," Sakura said.

"I'm not acting, really. Why would I?"

"You've moved on already?" Kiba asked.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

They all smiled at me, except for Shino. Isn't he happy? Or is that just he didn't buy what I said? Aish! He's really a good observant. I can't hide anything from this lad.

"Let's just watch. I think you're going for a horror movie. That's great! I love horror movies," I said to avoid Shino's stare.

"Yes. Good thing we haven't started yet. Let's watch now," Ino said then she pressed the play button.

I took another glance at Shino. He's still looking at me. Aish! This is bad, Hinata. Really bad.

After watching the movie, I went to the rooftop. Inhale. Exhale. The wind's quite cold. I sighed. This is the best place to relax. The view is good, the area's clean, and the place is big. I think I have to visit Shikamaru's aunt every week because of this.

"Yah!"

I looked around. Uh-oh. It's Shino. He's walking towards me. What should I do?

"W-What?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment. "You look okay… but I know you're not."

I gulped. "W-Who told you I'm not?"

"Your eyes."

I looked away. "Just help me move on. If you don't want to see me like this, then help me forget him. I'm open for suggestions."

"… Do really want me to help you?"

Again, I looked up. "Yes."

"Then start loving me again."

*SASUKE'S POV*

I went towards my phone and dialed dad's number. I'm sure they're already waiting for my call now. I wonder what they're doing now.

"Hello? Sasuke?" dad answered.

I smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"Good thing you remembered to call. You know what? Dad and mom already miss you. The house feels empty now that you're gone."

"Yah! Don't cry dad."

He chuckled. "I'm not feeling well. I got a cold that's why I sounded like this. By the way, where's your uncle?"

Uncle? "H-He's here… Why?"

"I want to talk to him. You know, I want to know how he's doing."

Uh-oh. "Ummm… H-He's sleeping right now. He said h-he's tired so he took a nap."

I caught him. Good. "Really? Okay. Just call me if he's already awake."

I nodded. As if he would see that. "Okay."

"You also need some rest. Sleep now. I'm sure you're also tired. Call again later, understood?"

"Yes. Bye," then I ended the call.

That was close. I didn't expect that he'll ask for uncle. What should I do? Nobody should know that I'm still here. Nobody should.

*HINATA'S POV*

"W-What?" I asked. That one shocked me.

"I'm serious, Hinata. If you want to forget him… come back to me," Shino answered.

I can't believe he said that. What should I say? Think, Hinata, think!

"I'm not forcing you to accept my suggestion. I know it's-"

I interrupted him. "Okay."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"He left me here. That means he doesn't care about me anymore. So what's the point of me waiting for him to come back? Well, we all know that he won't." Those words hurt me. But that's the truth.

"… So you're accepting it?"

I slowly nodded. "I think that wasn't a bad idea. I'll try."

He smiled. But I can see that half of him doesn't want his idea. "Thanks," then he hugged me. "Advance happy birthday."


	24. Chapter 24

If you'll ask me what my birthday wish is, I'll tell you: it's for Sasuke to come back. Honestly, I miss him. I really, really do. Aish! How can I move on if I can't even forget him? This isn't right. If I continued to be like this, I can't move on. I need to stop thinking about him. But really, I don't know how. Shino's my only hope.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

That was loud! It almost broke my eardrum. I smiled. After what happened, they still cheer me up. I really love these guys. They've put their effort in helping me. But really, how can four people be that loud?

Shikamaru went towards me, holding a cake. "What's your wish, little girl?" He never called me that way. But it's okay.

I just smiled. "Secret."

"Aish!" then Ino put a party hat on my head and smiled. "Happy birthday, little sis."

"Yah! Stop calling me little sis! I'm not that small, okay?"

Kiba smiled. "Now, blow the candles. They're starting to melt."

I nodded. I closed my eyes, whispered my wish, and blew the candle in one breath. I looked at them. "Arigato. Thank you for helping me with everything. Thank you for the support you've given me when I need one. You guys are the best."

Shikamaru put the cake on the table and hugged me. "Yah, little girl. Don't thank us. We're just doing our task."

"But still, I want to thank you all."

He tightened his hug. "I wish you happiness, Hinata. I know it's hard for you to forget him but remember, we're here to help you out. I'll help you find the right one for you."

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

Kiba tear Shikamaru off from me. "Yah! Stop that. Ino's getting jealous."

"WHAT?" Ino reacted.

He looked at her. "Why? You'll deny it?"

"Y-Yah! I'm not jealous, okay?"

He nodded. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

Shino went towards me and gave me a small, rectangular box. "Happy birthday."

I smiled at him and took the box. "You know I don't want gifts."

"Yes. But this is the first time I'm giving you one. So just accept it."

I looked at the box. "What's inside?"

"Just open it later. It's for you to find it out."

"Okay."

Then Sakura's phone rang. She answered it. "Oh, Itachi. What's up?"

We all went closer to her and listen intently. She's talking with Itachi? Why?

She looked at me. "You want to see her?" she asked the other line.

"Me?" I asked. Someone wants to see me? Really?

"Okay. We'll be there in an hour," then she ended the call. "We have to leave. Just put the cake in the ref."

"Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Itachi wants to see Hinata."

Me? "W-Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll tell you something important. Let's go."

We all went to Sasuke's house. Itachi led us to their living room, where his parents are waiting. I wonder why we're here.

"G-Good morning," I greeted.

His mom stood up and approached me. "Hinata, happy birthday."

How did she know that? "A-Arigato."

She smiled. "Probably you're wondering why we wanted to see you."

I nodded. "Y-Yes."

"Let's go. Come with me."

*SASUKE'S POV*

I went out of the cab and pulled out my luggage. I knew it, I'll come back. I realized that they're all right. Leaving isn't the best thing to do. I stared in front of the house for a while and then I noticed a car parked in front of it. We have a visitor? Why? So I walked forward to reach the doorbell.

*HINATA'S POV*

We entered a big room. The walls are white, the place is clean. It reminds me of Sasuke's room there at the dorm. We both sat down on the room's bed.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered.

She smiled. "But it's not what I'm seeing right now."

I looked down. "Sorry. I'm trying hard to be okay but I think I'm not improving."

"You already miss him, right?"

"… Yes."

"I understand you. It's normal for someone to miss someone she loves. But I'm sure he also misses you."

I shook my head. "No, he's not. I'm not that important to him."

"I'll tell you this, he loves you. He left because he thought you don't love him back. We tried to convince him nothing happened. He's a weakling when it comes to love. He doesn't want to be hurt so he just left to forget you."

"And maybe he already forgot me."

"He won't. That's impossible to forget someone you once loved. It's like knowing someone you haven't met yet."

I looked up at her. "But I think it's better if he already did."

She stood up and went towards a closet. She reached for a big box on top of the closet and sat back beside me. "Here, take this."

"N-No. I can't accept that."

"Why not? It's from Sasuke."

*SASUKE'S POV*

Itachi opened the gate. His shocked face welcomed me. I just smiled at him.

"W-What are… You're here… You're back," he said.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm back."

He smiled and hugged me. This is the first time he hugged me. "I MISS YOU, BRO!"

I pushed him away. "Yah! Don't be loud! You almost broke my eardrum."

He smiled wider. "I knew it, you'll come back."

Then someone went outside the living room. "Itachi, who-" then Sakura paused after seeing me. "S-Sasuke?" What is she doing here?

"Yes, it's me," I answered.

She ran towards me and also hugged. Tch. She's still the same. "Thank God you're back!" then she released me. "I'm very, very happy."

"I know. But why are you here?"

She and Itachi exchanged looks. What's going on?

"Yah. Answer me."

"It's Hinata's birthday, remember?" Itachi answered.

"I know," then I started to realize what's happening. "S-She's here?"

"… Yes. She's with mom at-"

I didn't let him finish his statement as I ran towards my room. I know she's there. Something's telling me she's there.

*HINATA'S POV*

My tears are starting to form. "It's from… S-Sasuke?"

She nodded. "Yes. He bought it a week ago. He kept on thinking how to give this to you. But he ended up keeping it here. And now, I'm giving it to you."

I took the box and opened it. A beautiful, white music box. He bought a music box for me. That guy. Why doesn't he give this to me before he left? "… I hate him."

Then the door opened. "Really?"

I looked at the person who entered the room. I stood up, wide-eyed. "… S-Sasuke?"

He smiled. "Hi."

My tears started to flow. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "You!"

He hugged me back. "What?"

I started to cry hard. "… Why did you do that?"

"Sorry. I won't do that again," then I felt him kissed the top of my head. "Do you really hate me like you said a while ago?"

I shook my head. "That will never happen."

He released me and looked into my eyes. "… Do you really love me?"

What a question. "Of course."

He smiled again. "Good. I love you, too," then he leaned forward to kiss me.


End file.
